


Pizza week

by EvelinArt



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelinArt/pseuds/EvelinArt
Summary: From twitter, "The box turtle thing".It's pizza week and time for the old brothers to come together for some sweet next gen pizza.WARNING! Very angsty!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Pizza week

"Hey Michelangelo, we're having taco night, are you joining?" The young fox Youkai hollered.  
"Thanks Brody, my man, but I have an important night tonight! It's Pizza week baby!" The old turtle  
responded with a youthful smile and wink. 

He walks with stiff legs to Hueso Jr's family diner. The skeleton man lights up when Michelangelo enters  
through the magic door. "Well if it isn't the founding father and favourite supporter! How are things?  
Your knee doing good?" 

Mikey slaps his knees and cheerfully exclaims "They ain't what they used to be but this turtle still got  
some strength left in 'im!" He makes some finger guns at junior "you got the goods ready?"  
Junior smiles his wide toothy skeleton grin. "For you papa tortuga, it's always ready and fresh out the oven" he  
gently hands over 4 steamingly hot pizza boxes. "Thanks junior! My brothers are gonna love these!" He  
says as he waves and leaves.

It's dark and rainy in central park as Mikey hurries in under the oldest tree. "Whoo-wee! The weather's  
bad but that ain't gonna ruin pizza week for us, right guys?". He starts handing out the pizzas.  
"Don't worry Donnie, no Hawaiian for you, I remember" he says as he puts the meat lover's pizza on  
the titanium rock engraved "Donatello Hamato, he died in the name of science".  
"And for you Leo, the extra olive special , your favourite!" He says as he slides another box onto  
a flat rock with two swords cut out with technical precision and the text "Leonardo Hamato, leading us all  
the way from the other slide".  
"And the tripple cheese for you my big beautiful brother" he says as he puts the third pizza box on  
a sculpture of a dragon.

Mike serves himself from the fourth pizza. "It's so funny guys, my pizza is always so salty."


End file.
